


Just the Two of Us (Remix)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco makes up for Harry's disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us (Remix)

Title: Just the Two of Us (Remix)  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco makes up for Harry's disappointment.  
Word Count: ~860  
Genre: Romance, Fluff  
Warnings: Fluff! ;)  
A/N: Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) challenge #60 (yes, it's late!), which was to remix a fic of another author in the community. I picked [Just the Two of Us](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/150357.html) By [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/). This story will make a lot more sense if you read that one first.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

_”I'll make it up to you,” promised Draco. “We still have the rest of this evening and all day tomorrow to ourselves--just the two of us.”_ From Just the Two of Us, by [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae**.

~

Harry linked hands with Draco as they made their way back to the resort. “So what do you want to do now?” he asked. “It’s late, so you’ve missed dinner, but there’s probably dessert still available.”

“Dessert?” Draco said wistfully. “Sounds divine.”

Harry sighed. He’d been hoping for some immediate alone time with Draco, but the blond did look a bit tired and famished. “Right, well I recommend the chocolate mousse and the lemon custard,” he said, beginning to pull Draco towards the dining room.

Draco stopped him. “Chocolate mousse?” he asked, eyes widening. “They still have that?”

Harry snickered. He knew his lover’s weaknesses quite well. “Yes, and it’s very good.”

Draco pursed his lips. “Harry, tell me they still have room service here.”

“Well, yes...”

“Then why would we need to go to the dining room for dessert?”

Harry grinned. “You’re right. Let’s go straight back to the room and order some for you.”

When he closed the door, Harry found himself with an armful of exuberant boyfriend. Draco quickly took control, slamming Harry up against the wall and slanting his lips over his in a steamy kiss.

Harry gave back as good as he got, hooking a leg around Draco to pull him closer, even as his hands frantically pulled at Draco’s clothes in an attempt to get to the skin beneath.

As Draco’s lips began wandering over Harry’s jaw and neck, he gasped, “I thought you wanted dessert.”

“I saw the look on your face before,” Draco said. “Dessert can wait.”

“But it’s chocolate mousse,” Harry said, shocked.

“Mmm, a sacrifice,” Draco allowed. “Still, _you’re_ much more delicious than any mousse,” he said, moving his mouth lower. “You’re dessert and dinner and everything I need. Although...”

Harry whimpered as Draco’s tongue circled his nipple. “Although, what?” he asked weakly.

“It might be nice to suck some chocolate mousse off you,” Draco murmured. “Satisfy all my cravings at once.”

They crumpled to the floor, groping at each other as they went. “Merlin,” Harry moaned. “I don’t know if I can hold out for that long, Draco. It’ll take them a few minutes to get here with anything we order.”

Draco smiled slyly. “You don’t have to hold out. I have all night to eat my dessert.”

“We should... order the... mousse... now, then,” Harry whimpered, quickly losing the ability to string words together in any meaningful way under Draco’s ministrations.

“Mmm, later,” Draco murmured, his tongue flirting with Harry’s navel. “Suddenly I have a craving of a different sort.”

Harry would have responded verbally to that had Draco not chosen that moment to lick the tip of his cock that had been nudging Draco’s chin. He keened and arched up as Draco’s mouth settled around him and sucked hard. It was only a matter of moments before he was coming down Draco’s throat in rhythmic spurts.

“Mmm,” Draco hummed, swallowing the last of Harry’s seed before pulling off. “Just what I needed. Been thinking about that all day.”

“Gods, me too,” Harry gasped, his fingers carding through Draco’s hair as he tried to recover. He didn’t object when Draco manoeuvred him onto his side and curled up behind him. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Draco’s breath gusted over his skin as he replied, “Mmm, I want to fuck you here on the floor. Is that all right?”

Harry groaned as one of Draco’s fingers began probing. “Yes, although the bed would be more comfortable. One does come with the room, you know.”

Draco snickered. “Very well,” he said. “Take us there.”

Harry grinned and clasping Draco’s arm, Apparated them to the middle of an enormous bed. “There,” he said, settling onto his back. “Much better. Now, you were saying?”

Draco’s eyes darkened. “I was planning on fucking you into next week,” he whispered.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the intense look in Draco’s eyes. “No objections here,” he said, looping his arms around Draco’s neck and tugging him into a searing kiss.

It took only a few moments of caressing and stretching to prepare Harry and to slick Draco up before he was ready to go, poised at the entrance to Harry’s body.

“Did you miss me?” he asked, his lips resting against Harry’s.

Harry smiled, bucking upwards as Draco finally thrust home. “You know I did,” he groaned. “Now please...”

Draco set a fast pace, and Harry met him thrust for thrust, welcoming him with whispered sighs and every movement of his hands and body. And when Draco finally came, spurting his essence inside Harry, he whispered soothing words to him as Draco trembled, spent, in his arms.

After a few moments, Draco roused himself enough to say, “So, you mentioned chocolate mousse?”

Harry grinned and kissed him on the nose. “Yes, I wondered when we’d get back to that.”

Draco sighed happily and snuggled closer. “An entire night and day of you and chocolate mousse,” he said. “Now that’s what I call a perfect holiday.”

~


End file.
